In the prior art, rolls of plastic film and other spooled material, whether or not under tension, are placed on hand-held dispensers for relatively unlimited dispersal about various types of objects. Most prior art hand-held dispensers have a single hand drip but some of the prior art dispensers have two hand grips. Use of the prior art dispensers is awkward, uncomfortable, and tiring when attempting to use these dispensers to unwrap film about objects that are either near the ground or above the shoulders of the person doing the unwrapping of the material. Further, unwrapping material in positions near the ground or above the shoulders of the person doing the unwrapping can lead to uneven wrapping because the offset of the wrap relative to the object being wrapped varies. Prior art dispensers also lack a convenient means to secure the free end of the dispensable material, leading to a waste of dispensable material as well as a waste of time when attempting to locate the free end on the roll.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved material dispenser. Accordingly, an improved hand-held apparatus for dispensing dispensable material is described.